A different moon
by AnimeGirl66
Summary: The Cullens left her. The volturi excepted her. She's special. He's morning. THEY come and visit. What will they think of the new Bella. Ok this summary sucks but please read and YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl this my fanfiction! I wrote it cause no one else wrote what I wanted to read. I cant guaranties that I will fini she this all the way till the end but I will do my best on it. And Iknow that the title is weird.**

A new dawn

**Bellas POV-**

I lied there knowing I had to find them, I had to get help. I climbed into my car and sped, as fast as I could, to the airport. I help my breath as I bought a ticket and boarded the plane. I sat there rethinking every thing Edward had told me about them.

"_There evil. They are what makes humans fear our kind."_

"_Where do they live? Why do they kill people? Who are they?"_

"_Shhhhhh, be calm, my love. They live under Volterra, Italy. They wont come here. Now Bella you must understand we are considered abnormal in the vampire world, they are not all vegetarians. And they are run by three old vampires Aro, Marcus, and Caius."_

I laughed at my self. Edward had warned me to never be involved with them and her I was going straight to them for help. Of course he didn't really care any more. Not now that they all left me, my family left me. Damn the burning, the burning would it ever stop? I dug my nails into my skin and sat perfectly still.

As soon as we landed I was out of the plane and heading towards the door of the airport. A ran, really ran, to the place known as Volterra. I passed through the gates easily, blending in with the crowd, and headed to a secluded place. There was only one way to get under Volterra and that was the sewer. I climbed down and walked through the sewer till I saw two figures in dark cloaks.

"What are you doing down here?!" Said one of the dark figures. I looked at him and stumbled to the side.

"Answer!" said one of them I couldn't tell which one as my eyes had black blotches all over them and they were growing! I started to hyper ventilate. I took a deep breath and with all my might spat out the words. "Take me to...Aro!" I fell on the ground. The last thing I saw was one of the dark figures hesitantly coming closer to me.

**Aros point of view-**

I was discussing with my brothers about how some of the vampires at the bottom of Italy were starting a coven when there was a knock on the doors.

"Come in" I sighed. Two of the guards posted in the sewers came in. I noticed that there was a body of a girl strewn over the shoulder of one of them like a sack of potatoes.

"Ah! Did you bring me a snack?" I asked happily.

"No master. She came through the sewer and requested to see you." He walked her toward the throwns and set her, not so gently, on the floor.

"Then why pretell is she uncon-" I smelled blood! Much quicker then a blink of an eyes I was kneeling at her side. I turned her head ti the side and whipped her hair out of the way. There on her neck was blood died in the form of a crescent moon. Caius was at my side in a second.

"How did she know to come here? No humans know about vampires let alone us." He sounded a bit frantic. I grabbed her hand and tried to read her mind but there was nothing. I smiled.

"Brothers! I think I have found us a new member for the guard."

**I know its short. You HAVE to review ok im not kidding here.**


	2. A New Monster

A New Monster

**Bella's POV-**

Am I going to die? Edward why did you leave me? The burning was starting to go down but now my heart was all but ash. It felt was if it was burning in the depths of hell! Maybe thats it. Maybe I'm in hell. Maybe thats why he left me. I relaxed as the thought of hell came through my mind, every thing went black.

"Isabella? Isabella dear wake up" I heard him my Edward. It was all a dream Edward never left me. It was all a hellish nightmare. Wait Is

"Isabella you must wake up now." Wait that voice was perfection but not my perfection. Not my Edward. My eyes snapped open as the thought came through my mind. My body reacted before I even had a chance to think. I was in a corner snarls ripping through my throat. There in font of me were three vampires. I looked at them closely and I saw pure perfection, they were in a way beautiful. The only thing I found off was their skin it was a chalky white, see through almost. I looked at their faces and saw three emotions boredom, annoyance, and glee. What was causing them to be like this? Was it me? Wait who were they? Fear started to over take me.

"Isabella? Could you please stop acting like you are going to kill us?" Said the one whom looked to be the leader. He was smiling, what was making him so happy?

"Who are you?" I snapped. My eyes widened at the sound of my voice. Was it really mine? I looked around to make sure there was no one else in the room. Then as if a sack of brick the realization hit me. I was a vampire now! I stared at my hands in wonder.

"You don't know who I am?" I heard the smiling man chuckle. "And yet you came all this way to see me. Interesting." I looked up at him, surprised. The movement was so quick it disoriented me.

"y-y-your Aro?"I don't think I'll ever get used to the sound of my voice.

"Yes I am my dear." He smile wider, if thats possible. One of the other men stepped in front of Aro and glared at me.

"How did you know about us?" I hissed at the one showing me hostility. I looked at him closer and recognized him from the painting in Carl-,their house the one known as Caius. I realized that no matter how beautiful they looked in that painting it had not done them any justice at all.

"My family," My voice broke as I realized my mistake. Edward came into my head again what he had said the night he left me.

"_You...don't...want me? I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

I choked back a sob and answered again. "my old family." It was a confusing thing. I thought that I had died that my heart no longer beat, but then why did it feel like it was dieing all over again. I looked up at the sound of a clap.

"Well we'll have time to talk about the past later. Isabella must be very thirsty." I looked at him with confused eyes. When there was a sudden burning. My hands flew up to my throat. I held it tighter as if trying to smolder the flames that were burning me alive. I heard Aro chuckle, I glared at him, but did not say anything in fear that it would only feed the fire.

"Well then follow us Isabella." Absentmindedly I followed them. Only wishing to smolder the burning, It reminded me of the three days that had seemed more like eternity. We stopped when we came to a huge set of double doors. My whole vision went red. As if someone had put a red vale over my eyes. My head jerked up to look at Aro. He was giving me a beautiful smile. At this moment I thought three things. One- Would he still smile if I tore his head off? Two-I wanted to drain every single human, I could smell to the room, of their blood. Third-I desperately wanted Edward to come and keep me from turning into a monster.

**OK so this is a short chapter but I like it. And OMG THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for the reviews I am really happy. Please keep telling me your opinions of the chapters. Thanks!**


	3. A new Beginning

A New Beginning

The Doors! The doors were open. I saw a group of humans standing in the room. A few vampires were mixed in with them, getting ready to kill them all. Kill them and drain them of every last drop of their warm pulsing blood. My throat tamed then started back up with vengeance as if it was mad for being tamed even for a second. I get it now! Blood! That was my only way to extinguish the burning. I took a step closer. Just one I could kill just one. I mean no vampire is perfect. What? Vampires not perfect being? No that wasn't right at all.

I heard a scream and instantly my head snapped to that direction. I had only thought of the movement and it happened. I smelled it, I saw it, I wanted it. There in a group of horror struck tourists was a very big, tall and thick male vampire draining a human of its life. My hand clamped onto the door. My eyes pulsing the most disturbing deep blood red. I stood there, hands denting the now so fragile stone, thinking once more on my life as a human.

"_Bella please understand this. I am a monster." Edward said his tone now agitated. I smiled softly at the one I loved more than my one life._

"_I dont find you a monster at all Edward." In less than a millisecond I was sitting in the old rocking chair alone and Edward was pacing my room._

"_Arrgh!" He threw his hands up dramatically. "I'm a murderer Bella! I killed people."_

"_Not the innocent!" I retorted in his defense. _

"_Who am I to judge? Bella love, I am but one of the eternal damned seducing but another prey." He looked at me with apologetic eyes. I scowled at him. I was not his prey and even if I was, if it was him, I would come willingly. I saw his scowl deepen, he had read my eyes._

"_You don't kill anymore Edward! Please just forget the past for a while?" I pleaded, motioning to the the rocking chair._

"_I can't for get the past Bella. I am no matter a monster who has fallen in love with an angel." He sat down and placed me on his lap._

My lips straighten to a line and my teeth clenched. No they were monsters. Even if he hated that his angel had become a monster I woul- wait thats right he doesn't like me. But even if he doesn't even if they all hate me, I wont kill them. They have family's, loved ones I didn't want to take that away from them. But they were going to be killed even if it wasn't by me. NO! My hands flew to my throat. I crumpled into a ball on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, I don't know why. If it was for the pain in my throat, my red eyes, my inability to cry, or was it for not having Edward?

"Whats wrong Bella? We only thought that you needed a demonstration." Aro looked down at me with a concerned face. I looked behind him and saw that Male vampire had just finished his "meal". I looked up at Aro with confused eyes as I realized that all that had happened in mere seconds. He looked amused by my confusion. He held out his arm for me to take. I stared at it. He was so confusing! Was he good or bad?? I took it, one hand on my throat, and looked at the around us. Some of the vampires were checking taking dibs on the humans, some were talking amongst themselves, other were impatiently glaring at me. My instincts took a defensive stance.

"I must admit though I've never seen a newborn hold out so long! But maybe you just need to be shown again." He made a small signal with my hand.

"No!" But it was to late a girl, smaller than Alice, with light brown hair was smiling as she danced forward to a tall woman in a red dress. She tugged on her dress till the woman looked down at her. She smiled and the woman was dazed. She tugged her arm motioning for the woman to come down to her height and she did. The small vampire smiled sickly sweet and bent over to whisper something in her ear the womans eyes widened. I could have heard it if I wanted to but there was no way I would ever want to. The girl leaned in to the crook of the shocked womans neck and bit down. The woman left out a small shriek but I barely noticed for the smell of blood had reached me in seconds and my world had gone red again. I stood as stiff as the stone I'm sure I felt like. Aro looked at me and his eye brow rose.

"Isabella, dear aren't you going to eat?" I didn't answer. He let out a sigh as if he was exhausted. He made another motion with his hand and all the vampired in the room smiled and literally dove in. I was shocked. The smell of blood was every where I saw one defenseless woman standing in the corner hiding. I took a step closer. Then another and another. Soon I was near her. I crouched down and looked her in the eye, as I bent into her neck like the young girl had. _"I'm a murderer Bella!" _I stopped centimeters from her neck_. "I killed people." _I backed away in horror. What had I almost done? I was ready to kill her. KILL HER! I knocked into a vampire holding a the remains of their "meal". They hissed at me. I got out of there way and spotted the door. I knew I had to get out of this place. No matter how bad I was thirsty I couldn't kill, but I couldn't promise I wouldn't. So I ran. Ran as fast as I could, pretty darn fast, out the door, down the a hall way and another and another. I ran not caring where of what direction. I stopped running as soon as I was SURE that the smell was no where near. I sat on the floor and started to choke out sobs. I was sure now that I would miss tears tremendously. After a good five minutes I heard three things approaching. A foot steps, a heart beat, and pulsing blood. I sat there frozen.

"Oh!" A girl, beautiful for the standards of a human, stopped in front of me and crouched down to my eye level. "Are you all right miss?" She looked sincerely concerned about me. I felt a pang of guilt that I wanted to kill her. I looked at her with pain filled eyes as she held out her hand for me and I took it, we both stood up.

"I'm Gianna. And you are?" It took a step closer.

"I'm..." I didn't look at her face, no I was look at her pulsing blood. "no, no I CANT" I took off running again this time I had my eyes closed. I crashed in to a wall but I didn't care. The walls arms wrapped around me and held me there. Wait! Walls don't have arms. I looked up and saw Aro smiling down at me.  
"Are you all right?" I dint listen, I just clamped my arms around him and buried my head in his stone like chest.

"Help me?" I whispered between sobs. He chuckled

"Of course dear, of course."

**The end**

**Ok this is the end of the chapter. Sorry if you think it was boring but TO BAD! If you have any questions just message me!**

**ALSO YOU MUST _Review_! AN D I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING SO FAR.**


End file.
